Spongebob Visits The House Of Mouse
by gman5846
Summary: In This Story, Spongebob & Patrick Both Win A Trip To The House Of Mouse! What Will Happen? Enjoy! Spongebob Belongs To Nickelodeon. & House Of Mouse Belongs To Disney.
1. Chapter 1

Spongebob: Patrick, Do Have Any Idea What Should We Watch?

Patrick: How About The House Of Mouse?

Spongebob: Great Idea! (Switches To Disney XD)

Mike: And Now, Give It Up For The Most Friendliest Mouse, Mickeeeey Mooouse!

(Audience Claps & Cheers)

Mickey: (laughs) Hey Everybody! And Welcome To The House Of Mouse! Tonight, We Will Have 2 Best Friends From A Different Network To Be On The Show! And You Guys Have To Vote!

Patrick: Uh.. What Are They?

Mickey: Will It Be A: Spongebob & Patrick.

Spongebob: Patrick! That's Us!

Mickey: B: Cyborg & Beast Boy, Or C: Bart & Milhouse! Ok Audience The Voting Starts Now!

(Audience Starts Voting)

Patrick: Uh.. Are We Gonna Be On The Show Spongebob?

Spongebob: I Hope So Too Patrick..

(Goes To Squidward's House)

Spongebob: Hey Squidward! We Are Gonna Be On The House Of Mouse If We Get Chosen!

Squidward: Well Congratulations. NOW GET OUT! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!

Spongebob: (Leaves Squidward's House) Ok! See You! (Goes Back To His House)

Mickey: Ok, The Voting Is Closed. Now To Receive The Envelope, Is My Deputy Manager & Best Friend, Donald Duck!

(Audience Claps)

Donald: (Gives Mickey The Envelope) Here You Go Mickey! (laughs)

Mickey: Thank You Donald! Now, The Winner Is.. (Opens The Envelope)

Spongebob: Please Let It Be Us.. Please Let It Be Us..

Patrick: Yeah. I Wanna Try Their Ice Cream.

Mickey: La La Land & Moonlight!

(Audience Gasps Into Shock)

Spongebob & Patrick: WHAT?!

Mickey: Kidding!

Spongebob & Patrick: Oh..

Mickey: The Real Winners Are.. It's Was Really Close! The Winners Are Spongebob & Patrick!

(Audience Claps & Cheers)

Spongebob: WOO! WE ARE GONNA BE ON THE HOUSE OF MOUSE! WOO HOO HOO!

Patrick: But How Are We Gonna Get Here?

Spongebob: I Don't Know Patrick. (A Portal Opens On The TV)

Patrick: Ooh! A Portal!

Spongebob: Patrick Don't!

Patrick: (Takes Spongebob Hand) Come On Spongebob! (They Both Jumped Into The Portal)

Patrick: Wee!

Spongebob: (Starts Screaming)

(They Both Hit The Ground)

Patrick: Is This The House Of Mouse?

Mickey: Yes It Is! Spongebob & Patrick Ladies & Gentleman!

(Audience Claps & Cheers)

(They Both Waved To Everyone)

Gus The Mouse: I Love You Spongebob I'm A Huge Fan!

Spongebob: Love You Back! (laughs)

Mickey: So, How's It Feel To Be On The Show?

Patrick: Do You Guys Make Ice Cream?

Mickey: We Make Ice Cream Sundaes, And Banana Splits.

Patrick: Ooh! Can I Have Some?

Mickey: After You Go To Your Seats, So Spongebob, How's It Feel To Be On The Show? And How's It Going In The Krusty Krab?

Spongebob: It Feels Great! First With The Total Drama Characters, Now Us! (laughs) And The Krusty Krab Is Going Pretty Good Like Always! I Like To Say Hello To Everyone In The Bikini Bottom! Including Gary, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Fred, Ms Puff, Larry-

Mickey: Ok Moving On! Here's Your Seats! (Shows Seats Right Next To Ariel, & Sebastian)

Spongebob: Wow! Is That Mr. Krabs?

Mickey: No That's Sebastian.

Patrick: Ooh! Who's That Pretty Girl?

Mickey: That's Princess Ariel, Just Go To Your Seats Ok?

Spongebob & Patrick: Ok.. (They Both Go To Their Seats)

Ariel: Hi Spongebob & Patrick! It's Nice To Meet You Guys! How Are You Doing?

Spongebob: Ariel, We're Doing Great! And I Heard They're Making A Live Action Version Of Your Movie!

Ariel: Yes! And Halle Bailey Is Gonna Play Me!

Patrick: Halle Berry From X-Men?

Ariel: No Patrick, Halle "Bailey"

Patrick: Oh. Sorry.

Goofy: (laughs) Good Evening Special Guests! Can I Take Your Order?

Spongebob: I'll Have A Krabby Patty.

Patrick: And I'll Have An Ice Cream Sundae.

Goofy: A Krabby Patty? (laughs) Ok! I'll Try My Best! (Goes To The Kitchen)

Spongebob: Hopefully He'll Know's The Recipes..

Mickey: And Now, Here's A-

Spongebob: Mickey Wait! Can You Play One Of Our Shorts From The Past?

Mickey: (groans) Ok.. Here's A Cartoon Starring Spongebob & Patrick!

(Rise & Shine Plays On The Screen)

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

(Rise & Shine Ends & Everyone Claps & Cheers)

Mickey: (laughs) Boy! Patrick Sure Had One Crazy Morning! (laughs)

Minnie: Hi Spongebob & Patrick!

Patrick: Wait! Mickey? You're A Girl Now?!

Minnie: No Silly! I'm Minnie Mouse. Mickey's Girlfriend.

Patrick: Oh.. I See

Spongebob: It's So Nice To See You Minnie!

Minnie: (laughs) You Too Spongebob!

Spongebob: When's Our Food Gonna Be Ready?

Minnie: Hmm..

(In The Kitchen)

Goofy: How To Make A Krabby Patty... I Finished Making Patrick's Ice Cream Sundae, But Let's See How Should I Make A Krabby Patty..

(Instead Looks At HowToBasic's Video Of It)

Goofy: What The?! That's Not How You Make A Krabby Patty!

(Changes Into A Real Video Of It)

Goofy: Ah! That's More Like It.

(At The Chum Bucket)

Plankton: When Does My Football Game Start?! And There's Nothing On TV

Karen: Um, Plankton, Check This Out..

(Shows A Scene Of Spongebob & Patrick At The House Of Mouse)

Plankton: Well, I See That There's Some Special Guests At The- Wait WHAT?! Is That Spongebob & Patrick?!

Karen: Yes Plankton, They Both Won A Trip There?!

Plankton: But How?!

Karen: They Received The Most Votes.

Plankton: UGH! Next Time, I'll Show Them As A Great Appearance! (laughs Mechanically)

(Back At The House Of Mouse)

Goofy: Here's Your Ice Cream Sundae Patrick! (laughs)

Patrick: Oh Boy! (Eats Ice Cream Sundae)

Goofy: And Here's Your Krabby Patty Mr. SquarePants!

(Shows A Plan Hamburger)

Spongebob: Um.. That's Just A Plan Hamburger..

Goofy: Oops! I'll Be Right Back! (Goes Back To The Kitchen)

Mickey: Aw, Poor Goofy! (laughs) While He Tries His Best To Make A Krabby Patty, Here's Another Short Starring Spongebob!

(Audience Claps & Cheers)

(Reef Blower Plays On The Screen)


	3. Chapter 3

(Reef Blower Ends & Everyone Claps & Cheers)

Mickey: I'm Pretty Sure That The Neighborhood Was A Complete Mess! (laughs) Anyways Our Performers Tonight Are O'Malley &-

Pete: Well! It's About Time!

Mickey: Pete?! How Did You Break Out Of Jail?

Pete: Well I've-

(Audience Boos At Pete)

Pete: QUIET!

(Audience Stops Booing At Pete)

Patrick: Who's That?

Spongebob: That's Pete, He Always Tries To Shut Down The Club.

Patrick: He Does WHAT?!

Pete: Well As You Can See..

**FLASHBACK:**

Pete: Hmph, Kinda Strange That They've Brought Me A Cake.

(Digs Cake & Reveal To Be A Shovel)

Pete: Ooh! That's Really Cool! Time To Show The Mouse About What He Has Got! (laughs Mechanically)

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

Mickey: You Used A Shovel?

Pete: Yes I Did! Now Where Was I? Oh Yeah, I'm Gonna Shut Down The Club!

Mickey: But How?

Pete: (Points At Patrick) By Using This Tubby Dude By Throwing Him And Break The Air Conditioner!

Patrick: Hey! Are You Talking To Me?

Pete: Uh.. Yes! I'm Talking To You Tubby!

Patrick: (Gets Really Angry & Growls) NOBODY CALLS ME TUBBY! (Screams & Runs To The Stage)

Pete: Look Now, Sorry! Let's This Over-

(Patrick Punches Pete In The Face)

Pete: Ouch.. (Collapses & Knocked Out)

(Everyone Claps & Cheers)

Mickey: Wow! This Is Great!

Patrick: What Just Happened?

Mickey: You Knocked Out Pete!

Patrick: I Did? Hooray!

Mickey: So You & Spongebob Will Perform Later On The Show After We Watch This Cartoon!

Goofy: Here's Your Krabby Patty Mr. Squarepants! (laughs)

Spongebob: Thanks Goofy!

(No Service Plays On The Screen)

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

(No Service Ends & Everyone Claps & Cheers)

Mickey: Make Sure You Where Shirt's & Shoes To Have A Service. (laughs) Now To Sing The F.U.N Song, Here's 16-Time KCA Winner, & Dedicating It To Stephen Hillenberg, Spongebob Squarepants & Patrick Star!

(Audience Claps & Cheers & Song Plays)

Spongebob: F Is For Friends Who Do Stuff Together.

Patrick: U Is For You & Me!

Spongebob: N Is For Anywhere & Anytime At All

Chorus: Down Here In The Deep Blue Sea!

Patrick: F Is For Friends Who Do Stuff Together.

Spongebob: U Is For You & Me.

Patrick: N Is For Anywhere & Anytime At All.

Chorus: Down Here In The Deep Blue Sea!

Both: F Is For Frolic Through All The Flowers.  
U Is For Ukulele.  
N Is For Nose Picking, Sharing Gum, And Sand Licking.  
Here With My Best Buddy!

Spongebob: One More Time!

Both: F Is For Friends Who Do Stuff Together.  
U Is For You & Me.  
N Is For Anywhere & Anytime At All.

Chorus: Down Here In The Deep Blue Sea! Down Here, In The Deep, Blue, Sea!

(They Both Laugh)

(Everyone Claps & Cheers & Song Ends)

Mickey: Amazing! But Why Didn't You Choose Sweet Victory?

Spongebob: Because The Rest Of Our Friends Couldn't Make It.

Patrick: Yeah. That's Why We Chose The F.U.N Song.

Mickey: Oh I See..

Minnie: You Guys Did Great! I'm Such A Big Fan! Can I Get Your Autograph? (Shows Picture Of Them In Chocolate With Nuts)

Patrick: Sure! (They Both Sign The Paper)

Minnie: Thanks! (She Kisses Them Both In The Cheek)

Spongebob & Patrick: Wow.. (laughs)

Mickey: Spongebob & Patrick Ladies & Gentleman!

(Audience Claps & Cheers)

(They Both Take A Bow)

Mickey: Ok Mike Take Us Outta Here!

Mike: The House Of Mouse Is Brought To By, Battle For Bikini Bottom Rehydrated! Spongebob, Patrick, & Sandy Have To Stop All These Robots Taking Over The Bikini Bottom By Plankton, It's Up To You To Save The Bikini Bottom And Collect All Of The Golden Spatulas! Battle For Bikini Bottom Rehydrated! Coming Soon From The PS4, Xbox One, & Nintendo Switch, Rated E For Everyone! You Can Also Search For Patrick's Socks.

Mickey: That's All For Today! See Ya Real Soon! (Spongebob & Mickey Both Wave To Everyone)

Patrick: Uhh.. Is It Over?

Spongebob & Mickey: Yes!

Patrick: Oh Yeah.. (laughs)

**10 Seconds Later..**

Mickey: Boy! What A Great Show!

Spongebob: It Sure Was Mickey!

Patrick: Can We Go Home? (yawns) I'm Getting Tired..

Mickey: Ok. (Pushes Button To The Portal)

(They Both Hug Mickey Goodbye)

Spongebob: Goodbye Mickey! Hopefully We'll Meet Again One Day!

Mickey: We Sure Will. (Pulls Away)

Patrick: Thanks For The Ice Cream!

Mickey: No Problem!

(They Both Waved To Mickey Goodbye & Jumped Into The Portal)

**Bikini Bottom:**

Gary: Meow?

Spongebob: Hi Gary We're Back!

Patrick: Yeah, We Went To The House Of Mouse To Eat & Perform!

Gary: Meow..

Spongebob: Don't Worry Gary I Recorded For You!

Gary: Meow, Meow.

Patrick: So. What Do You Want To Watch Now?

Spongebob: Hmm.. How About Into The Spider-Verse?

Patrick: Sure! (They Both Turn On HBO To Watch The Movie)

**The End! Like & Review!**

**In Loving Memory Of Stephen Hillenberg**

**1961-2018**


End file.
